hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hurian War of Independence
Merina Kingdom Sultanate of Zanzibar Kingdom of Buganda Massai | combatant2 = Unitied Kingdom * British India * British East Africa * Cape Colony German Empire * German East Africa France Belgium * Congo Free State Portugal * Portuguese East Africa Indo-African Free State | commander1 = Othello Williams Sir Edgard Kenway Desiree Hatcher Ranavalona III Rainilaiarivony Ali bin Said Hamad bin Thuwaini Al-Busaid Khalid bin Barghash Mwanga II Maasai chieftains | commander2 = Queen Victoria Robert Gascoyne-Cecil William Ewart Gladstone Archibald Primrose Wilhelm II Otto von Bismarck Julius von Soden Marie François Sadi Carnot Marie François Sadi Carnot Félix Faure Leopold II of Belgium Camille-Aimé Coquilhat Théophile Wahis Carlos I of Portugal King William I King Francis I | strength1 = Total: 135,750 troops Huria 95,000 troops Merina Kingdom 22,000 troops Zanzibar 3,750 warriors Buganda 13,000 warriors Maasai 2,000 warriors | strength2 = Total: 357,000 troops United Kingdom 105,000 troops German Empire 80,000 troops France 75,000 troops Belgium 25,000 troops Congo Free State 17,000 troops Portugal 55,000 troops | casualties1 = Hurians: 60,000 dead *32,000 in battle *28,000 by other causes Allies: 80,000 dead | casualties2 = Colonial powers: 180,000 dead *45,000 in battle *70,000 of disease *65,000 by other causes | notes = }}The Hurian War of Independence (1891–1897) was a major conflict between the European colonial powers of the United Kingdom, the German Empire, France, Belgium, and Portugal, against Huria and its allies. The war took place during the New Imperialism period at the height of the Scramble for Africa. The end of the war saw the formation of Huria as a nation and the region power in Indian Ocean, as well as the ousting of the European influences in the region. In 1837, the Huria Foundation sought to liberate Huria from the tyrannical rule of the so-called Hurian Free State. They took control of William's Island, an uninhabited atoll, and Othello island, an uninhabited volcanic island, where they built up an army and navy and declared the Hurian Federation. In 1891, the Hurian Navy landed in the provinces of Nyanda and Ukanda to assist the Fatherland Militia. The conflict is considered somewhat unique, as the Hurians and their allies managed to defeat not just one, but four seperate European nations at the same time, including their various colonial possessions which also sent troops to the fighting. Such a feat would not be attempted until the First Italo-Ethiopian War in 1896; and even then, it was vastly overshadowed in sheer size of the battles, logistical complexity, and overall media coverage. All supplies, weapons, and uniforms were produced by the allied forces fighting on the Hurian side. The defeat of so many European nations gave the rest of the world a totally different opinion on the capabilities and military finess of the so-called "primative and savage" African nation. The Hurians today still regard the conflict as their shining moment in world history, and consider it hard evidence as to their "superiority" over the "truely savage" nations of the world. Britain, Germany, and France never forgot the defeat, and on numerous occassions attempted to reclaim their prestige by attacking Huria in the future. The Portuguese invaded during their 1950s to secure their East African colony of Mozambique, but only gave the Hurians a reason to support the independence movement there during the Portuguese Colonial War during the early-1960s to mid-1970s. Regardless, the conflict is much a source of pride to the Hurian nation, and a contributing factor to their extreme radicalism and racism. Background Prior to the war, Huria was controlled by the Hurian Free State, a racist government that was famous around the world for its brutal treatment of slaves. In the January of 1891, the Hurian Slave Revolt occurred. Category:Conflicts of Huria Category:Hurian War of Independence Category:Copyright